


Thank You For Calling the Help Desk

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our favorite and least favorite users...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Calling the Help Desk

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted May 26, 2010](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffvii_100/264704.html)

The tech's eyes widened as a low voice started to speak. “Oh, ah, yes, sir,” she stammered. “It won't print, sir?”

More explanation from the user. “Hmmm,” she mused, thinking. Then she caught the sound of Heidigger yammering in the background. “Ah, is this something he needs right now for a meeting you would be going to, sir?”

She was rewarded with a muffled chuckle. She grinned. “I'm going to have to take over your computer for a while so I can figure this out, sorry, sir,” she said.

Sephiroth simply said, “Thank you.”


End file.
